Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare
by RoyalAssassinSiblings97
Summary: I wanted to join in on the fun. Everything allowed! That's right everything! Submit the evilest truth or dares ever!
1. Preview

Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Me: Hi I'm AnimeWarriorPrincess81 but you can call me Aine for short. Yeah that's right. I'm actually making this.  
>IE cast: NO! Please don't be as evil as those other people!<br>Me: *smirks* No can do. Although I want some co-hosts and guest stars so...you guys are off the hook for today.  
>IE cast: Yes!<br>Me: But...I'm allowing EVERY single type of dare. No yaoi this time except for Burn and Gazelle.  
>Burn &amp; Gazelle: What?<br>IE cast: Every single type of dare?  
>Fidio: Even the most perverted ones?<br>Me: I'm sorry Fidio but yes.  
>IE cast: NO!<br>Me: So if you want to be a co-host, you have to do submit the following things:  
>Name-<br>Age-  
>Crush- (Note: Cannot be Fidio,Kazemaru,Mark,or Fubuki)<br>Weapon-  
>Personality-<br>Me: That's pretty much it. Although, you have to be one of the first two people to review. Guest stars will be chosen randomly.  
>IE cast: Please do not send that stuff!<br>Me: No one asked you people! *hits all of IE cast on the head with tonfa*  
>IE cast: Owww!<br>Me: That's what you get! After I pick co-hosts, we'll start the show so until next time...see ya!


	2. Chapter 1

Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not Inazuma Eleven.

Me: Hi! We're back with the show.

Endou: *shaking* What? Already?

Me: Yeah and guess what? We have co-hosts and our first two batches of dares today!

IE cast: NO!

Me: Mwahahahahaha! *starts laughing like a maniac*

Tsunami: It's official. She's a psycho.

Me: *stops and innocently smiles* What are you talking about Tsunami-kun?

Touko: *angry vein appears* Tsunami-kun? What the hell?

Me: Now Touko...we're just "friends". (A/N: You know what I mean when I say "friends".) Don't tell me you're jealous?

Touko: NO! *blushes and looks away*

Me: *sighs* Anyways, our co-hosts should be hear in 5...4...3...2...1...

Nessa and Writer-kun: *break down the door* Hi Aine!

Toramaru: Oh hell no! I remember those two! On another fanfiction,that one was an evil host *points to Writer-sama* and that one *points to Nessa* sent a bunch of evil dares.

Me: *gasps* Don't say that about my co-hosts you BAKA! *hits him on head with tonfa* They were just doing it for people's entertainment! By the way, I'm a huge fan of your Inazuma TOD fanfic Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: Thanks!

Me: Now let's start the show. The very first batch of dares *starts crying tears of joy* sent by Gyaradosmaster.

Well...looks like I just missed a chance to be co-host. Cannot be helped. I just send a bunch of dares and truths then!  
>Tsunami: You like water right? Well how do you like jumping to volcano! That's your dare...<br>Kidou: Remove your glasses and give them to a random fangirl. Try to run away when jealous Fangirls chase after you.  
>Kazemaru: Shave your hair.<br>Endou: Kiss Natsumi...you can't tell her it was a dare.  
>Haruna: If you could date anyone on the team, who would it be?<br>Fudou: What do you think of your team? Be honest or I will push you off the cliff.  
>Nah...I think that's it for now. Next time I make more.<p>

Tsunami: NO! Never! Not in a million years! *runs away*

Me: Nessa-san,can you get Tsunami please?

Nessa: Ok...get back here Tsunami! *gets out 22mm rifle and runs after him*

5 minutes later...

Nessa: *comes back with a tied up Tsunami in her arms* I'm back.

Me: Tsunami you will do the dare or I will feed you to the sharks (fangirls)!

Tsunami: OK! OK!

Me: Then it's settled.

At a Volcano...

Tsunami: Are you sure this is safe?

Me: Fine! *gives him a bungee cord*

Tsunami: *puts it on*

Me: Now go! *pushes him in*

Tsunami: Ahhh! *falls in then comes back up*

Nessa: Wow! He survived!

Writer-kun: I know!

Me: Because you completed the dare Tsunami, you can skip one truth or dare. You may only use this once.

Tsunami: Thanks. *twitches*

Me: Ok...next dare Kidou.

Kidou: Fine! *goes up to random fangirl,gives her goggles,and leaves*

Fangirl: Yes! I have Kidou's goggles!

Fangirl #2: WHAT? Kidou! *along with other fangirls chase him*

Kidou: Ahhh! Help! Mommy! FBI! *runs*

IE cast: *sweatdrops*

Me: Anyways, *reads next dare* WHAT? I love Kazemaru-kun! Let's skip this dare!

Kazemaru: Thanks Aine! *hugs me*

Me: *blushes* Your welcome Kazemaru-kun!

Fidio,Mark,and Fubuki: *glare with jealousy*

Nessa: Next dare!

Writer-kun: Endou!

Endou: *whining voice* Do I have to?

Me: Yes you have to or I'll feed you to the sharks!

Endou: Fine! Sorry Natsumi. *kisses Natsumi*

Natsumi: *at first angry but then starts to kiss back*

Everyone except Endou and Natsumi: *sweatdrops*

Writer-kun: I think they're starting to have a make-out session.

Nessa: Ewww!

Fidio: *suddenly covers my eyes*

Me: What the? Fidio-kun,what are you doing?

Fidio: We don't want you to get corrupted now, do we?

Me: I'm not a child. *turns around to face him*

Kogure: Ushishishi! *comes from behind Fidio and pushes him*

Me: Kyaa!

Both of Us: *fall*

Everyone except Me,Fidio,and Kogure: 0_0

Writer-kun: 0_0 That's quite the awkward position they're in.

Endou and Natsumi: *stops kissing* 0_0

Fidio: *blushes like mad* Sorry. *gets off me*

Mark,Kazemaru,and Fubuki: Grrrrrrrrr! *glares at Fidio then come up to me*

Mark: Are you okay?

Me: *gets up* I'm fine. I'm still traumatized by that moment.

Mark: *smiles* Maybe this will help. *kisses me*

Me: *blushes then starts to kiss back*

Fubuki,Kazemaru,and Fidio: Oi! Mark!

Mark: *breaks kiss*

Me: *steam comes out of ears and faints*

Writer-kun: I didn't think she could take the heat.

Nessa: Me either. *picks me up and puts me on couch*

Me: *sleeping*

Fidio,Kazemaru,Mark,and Fubuki: KAWAII!

Arata (my older bro): *comes out of nowhere and dark aura surrounds him* Aldena! Kruger!

Fidio and Mark: 0_0...We're dead men...Ahhhh! *runs away*

Arata: Get back here! *gets out a pair of katanas and chases them*

Writer-kun: *sweatdrops* I'll continue until Aine-chan wakes up so Haruna who would you date?

Haruna: It's sort of hard to pick...

Kidou: I am NOT letting my sister date anyone!

Writer-kun: *hits him on the head with giant paper fan* Shut up! No one asked you!

Haruna: *sweatdrops* I think...Sakuma-kun.

Sakuma: *blushes* Really Haruna-chan?

Haruna: Really.

Nessa: Oi! Oi! Quit flirting lovebirds. Let's continue.

Writer-kun: Thank you Nessa. So Fudou what do you truly think of everyone on the team?

Fudou: ...Well they're not THAT bad but...they still have a lot more to work on.

IE cast: *sweatdrops* We'll take that as a compliment.

Me: *wakes up and yawns* What did I miss?

Nessa: Nothing much.

Me: Really? Alright then. The next batch of dares comes from...

Nessa: ME!

hello! I tired 2 submit mah dares last night, but since it was already past 12:00am, i couldn't. so here they are~

Truth:  
>Burn, when you were a baby, did your parents split your head open, put in some soil, and plant a tulip(from my brother XD)<br>Mark, are you trying to be the next justin bieber?  
>Dares!<br>-I dare burn&gazel to throw aphodi in a pit filled with mud

-I dare ichinose to KILL rika

-i dare Nepper to kiss Gazel IN FRONT of burn

-i dare all IE characters to a penguin plushy fight and...

-I dare all IE characters to play the pocky game with their crushes(in separate rooms, just in case something happens ;D)

Me: So Burn...*puts one hand on table* Did they?

Burn: WTF! NO! It's supposed to look like flames!

Writer-kun: *scoffs* It doesn't look like it.

Me: *sweatdrops* Ok...moving on so Mark, are you trying to be the next justin bieber?

Mark: WTF? NO! He's gay and sings like a girl!

Me: Yes! Finally someone understands me!

Me and Mark: *high five*

Me: Anyways...moving on with the dares.

Burn and Gazelle: Ushishishi! Ok! *push Aphrodi in a pit of mud*

Aphrodi: Ewww! I am a god! I shouldn't be treated like this! *shudders*

Me,Nessa,and Writer-kun: Shut up you freakin wannabe god! God almighty is more powerful than you!

Aphrodi: *cries*

Me: Moving on...*reads next dare and sweatdrops* Ichinose...

Ichinose: Yeah?

Me: It says here to kill Rika but that's going a little too far so you can at least TRY and kill her.

Ichinose: Yes! Finally I can get my revenge on that woman! *gets a chainsaw*

Rika: Darling! NO! *runs away*

Ichinose: Come back here! *starts laughing like a maniac and chases after her*

Mark: *sweatdrops* I didn't know he could be THAT violent.

Me: Me either Mark-kun. Me either. Next dare. Minna...Penguin Plushie Fight!

Everyone: *starts throwing penguin plushies at each other*

Me: You know *ducks* what *ducks* Mark?

Mark: What? *ducks*

Me: You-ACK! are the awesomest-ACK! guy I've ever-ACK! met-ACK! Ok! That's it! *joins war*

Mark: *blushes like mad* Wow. She thinks I'm the awesomest guy she's ever met.

Fidio,Kazemaru,and Fubuki: *heard everything* Grrrrrr! Mark! *throw a million penguins at him*

Mark: ACK! That's it! *throws thousands of penguins at them*

1 hour of Penguin War later...

Me: Phew! I'm exhausted!

Writer-kun: *panting* Me too!

Nessa: Alright people last dare!

IE cast: Yes!

Nessa: Now *gets out clipboard* here are the couples:

Endou and Natsumi

Sakuma and Haruna

Heat and Nessa

Nessa: WHAT? *cheeks turn red*

Me: Just continue.

Nessa: Fine. Alright...  
>Ichinose and Aki<p>

Burn and Gazelle

Touko and Tsunami

Tsunami and Touko: *blushes*

Me: Wait! How come I'm not listed there?

Writer-kun: There are too many guys that like you Aine-chan.

Me: True.

Nessa: So Writer-kun and I decided *takes out a cup filled with 4 sticks* that we'll choose randomly. Whoever gets the stick with the red tie goes with Aine-chan in the room.

Me: Uhh...ok.

Fidio,Kazemaru,Mark,and Fubuki: *take out a stick*

Fubuki: I got the stick with a red tie.

Writer-kun: Then it's settled. You will go in the room with Aine-chan. *pushes us and the rest of the couples in different rooms*

Fidio,Kazemaru,and Mark: NO!

Fidio: How will we know what they're doing?

Nessa: Hidden camera rooms.

Fidio,Kazemaru,and Mark: Oh.

Writer-kun: *turns on cameras* Ok. They're playing the Pocky game and...

Nessa and Writer-kun: *shocked*

Kazemaru: What happened?

Writer-kun: All the couples made it to the middle and are starting to have makeout sessions.

Mark: We don't care about the other couples! What about Aine-chan and Fubuki?

Writer-kun: They're still playing and...they made it to the middle.

Fidio,Kazemaru,and Mark: NO!

Arata: Grrrrrr! *gets out katanas again with dark aura surrounding him*

Writer-kun: Just kidding! Haha! You guys should have seen the looks on your faces! *laughing hard*

Fidio,Kazemaru,Mark,and Arata: WHY YOU!

Every Couple: *comes out of rooms*

Me: Did we miss anything?

Nessa: Nah!

Me: Oh...ok. Anyways, that's all for now folks. Submit your truths or dares quickly! See you next time on Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare!

Everyone: BYE!


	3. Chapter 2

Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Aine: Hi! We're back!

IE cast: Darn it! Her writer's block is over and her router's fixed. If only it would of stayed like that longer...

Aine: *starts crying* That's mean!

IE cast: 0_0...NO! Please don't cry!

Aine: *still crying* Onii-chan!

IE cast: 0_0...we're dead men.

Arata: *appears out of nowhere with katanas in hand and dark aura surrounding him* How dare you make my sister cry! You better apologize or else!

IE cast: We're sorry Aine!

Aine: *stops crying* Do you really mean it?

IE cast: Yes!

Aine: Good. Let's start the show! We have ALOT of guest stars AND dares today!

IE cast: NO! Wait...where are the guest stars?

Arata: They should be appearing in 5...4...3...2...1...

Door blasts open!

Shizuka,Momoka,and Sayuri: *standing there*

Shizuka and Momoka: Hi Aine!

Sayuri: *silent*

IE cast: NOOOOOOO! Not them!

Momoka: Hey! That's rude!

Aine: Anyways on with the show. Our first batch of dares comes from...  
>Shizuka: ME!<p>

Hahaah! I love it! Do you mind if meh OC can be a co-host/guest star?

And here's a batch!

Truths:

1. Tsunami: which do you prefer? Eating a WHOLE pile of carrots or bungee jumping?

2. Touko: what is with that HAT? Is it Luis Vuitton?

3. Fudou: During the Alia Arc, was that a Henna Tattoo on your head?

4. Endou: what would you do if your headband got lost?

5. Toramaru: What is the real reason why you cook?

6. Kidou: Take your tie off and dress up as a mermaid oh, and SING some girly song! Record it and upload it to FB~!

7. Edgar: Speak British!

8. Dylan: ...Why are your goggles shaped like bras?

9. Mark: Is Dylan a perv or something?

10. Fidio: Do you like... (DUN DUN DUN!) Cheese? X3

Dares:

1. I dare everyone to confess something that they would never confess.

2. I dare Edgar or make out with Shizuka (Not me, my OC.) X3

3. I dare Endou to count to 20, if he gets any mistake, he must punch himself in the face

4. I dare Gazel to pole dance for Burn!

5. I dare all the couples to date!

6. I dare Kogure to videotape EVERYONE's date.

7. I dare all the girls to drink sake.

8. I dare Hiroto to change his hairstyle.

9. I dare Dora, Spongebob, Barney and all the stupid kiddie show people to date Someoka one-by-one.

10. Let's see how Someoka will react after dare 9...

11. Waka-waka everybody!

Please update soon~

Aine: I was curious about that too. Tsunami what would you rather do?

Tsunami: I really don't know. They're both pretty bad...

Aine: I guess I'll take that answer. Next! Touko!

Touko: It IS Luis Vuitton thank you very much!

Aine: Ok...Next!

Fudou: This IS a tattoo. It's to make me look punkish. *parts his hair to the side*

Arata: *sweatdrops* Awkward...Next!

Endou: I would freak if I lost my headband! This headband is my life!

Momoka: How straightforward...Next!

Arata: Toramaru, why DO you cook?

Toramaru: I cook to help around my mom's business. She has bad legs so she can't walk...

IE cast: *teary eyes* How awful!

Aine: *sweatdrops* Super awkward...Moving on. Kidou do the dare!  
>Kidou: Hell no!<p>

Arata: *dark aura surrounds him again* What was that?

Kidou: *gulps* Yes sir! *takes off goggles,puts on mermaid costume,and sings Under the Sea*

Everyone Else: Bwakakakakaka! XD Our guts!

Fudou: *videotaping it* Done! To the Internet! *uploads it*

Kidou: Fudou! I'm gonna kill you!

Momoka: *looks at screen* Wow! 1,000,000,000 hits in a second!

Kidou: FUDOU!

Fudou: 0_0 Gotta go! Bye! *runs away*

Kidou: Come back here! *chases after him*

Arata: NEXT!

Aine: Edgar! Speak now!

Edgar: Fine! *clears throat* It's elementary my dear Watson.

Shizuka: Kyaaa!

Everyone Else: 0_0...OMG! It's Sherlock Holmes!

Aine: It's so scary! He sounds exactly like Sherlock!  
>Shizuka: Kyaaa! *glomps him*<p>

Edgar: Thanks but could you please get off me?

Shizuka: Oops! Sorry! *gets off him*

Momoka: NEXT!

Aine: Dylan. Why ARE your goggles shaped like bras?

Dylan: HOW MANY FREAKIN TIMES DO PEOPLE ASK ME THAT? IT'S 100% *points at goggles* GOGGLES! OKAY?

Momoka: Ok! Ok! We get it!

Aine: Mark-kun. Is Dylan a perv?

Mark: Like he said they ARE goggles.

Aine: Next! Fidio, do you like cheese?

Fidio: Not really...

Fudou: CHEESE~

Everyone Else: 0_0 Awkward...

Arata: Now it's the dares.

Aine: Alright people spit it out! What do you have to confess?

Everyone: *hears cricket noises*

Momoka: You DO have to go. You guys know that right?

IE cast: *simultaneously steps aside leaving Fudou*

Aine: So Fudou what do YOU have to confess?

Fudou: *blushes* Well uhhh...Please don't kill me Kidou! I like Haruna!

Everyone Else: 0_0...We're very sorry Fudou but...this is your last day to live.

Kidou: *dark aura surrounds him* FUDOU!

Fudou: 0_0 Uh-oh...Gotta go! *runs away*

Kidou: COME BACK HERE! *gets out throwing knives and chases him*

Aine: *sweatdrops* While Kidou is chasing Fudou, let's continue. Shall we?\

Arata: Edgar. Make out with Shizuka.

Edgar: Fine! *kisses her in a gentlemenly way*

Shizuka: 0/0 *kisses back*

Everyone: Oi! Oi!

Aine: I think they're starting to have a makeout session.

Fidio's Thoughts

Fidio: I have to make her stop looking at that but how?...I got it! I might get risked being killed by Arata but it's worth it!

Back to Reality...

Aine: *still looking at the makeout scene*

Fidio: *comes up to her*

Aine: *looks at him* What is it Fidio-kun?

Fidio: *sweeps her off her feet and kisses her passionately*

Aine: *blushes* Fidio! What are you-*moans*

Arata: *dark aura surrounding him* ALDENA! *gets out katanas*

Fidio: Gotta go! *runs away*

Arata: ALDENA! *chases after him*

Aine: *still blushing*

Momoka: So~ Aine? How was the kiss? *smirks*

Aine: SHUT UP MOMOKA!

Sayuri: *still silent then points a finger in the air*

Momoka: *gets struck by lightning bolt* Gahhh! What the hell was that for!

Sayuri: ...You do know that you shouldn't to tease people about a kiss right?

Everyone: 0_0 SHE FINALLY SPOKE!

Sayuri: So?

Gouenji: She's right about teasing Momoka. You should quit bullying Fidio and Aine.

Sayuri: *blushes* Thanks Gouenji...

Aine: Next dare! Endou, count to 20.

Endou: Ok. 1...3...*punches himself in the face* 4..5..6..7..8..10. *punches himself again*

10 numbers later...

Endou: Owww! My face hurts!

Momoka: *gives a thumbs up* Good job Endou! Next dare!

Aine: Ok Gazel pole dance for Burn.

Gazel: NO!

Arata: *dark aura* Do it or I'll feed you to the sharks! *opens Gazel fangirl door*

Gazel Fangirls: Kyaa! Gazel-sama!

Gazel: 0.0...Never mind. I'll do the dare!

Arata: Good!

Aine: Writer-kun! Take order! Will you?

Writer-kun: *appears out of nowhere with dark aura surrounding her* STAY AWAY FROM GAZEL-SAMA! GOT THAT?

Gazel Fangirls: *shudder* Yes ma'am!

Arata: *shuts door*

Aine: Arigato Writer-kun! :3

Writer-kun: *smiles innocently* No problem! *disappears into thin air* (A/N: I remember that you like Burn and Gazel so much by reading your show again. You're welcome. :D )

Shigure Siblings (Me and Arata): 0_0 We have got to learn how to do that!

Momoka: Gazel! Pole dance or you'll go in the Shark Room!

Gazel: Ok! Ok! *pole dances very sexy like*

Burn: *major nosebleed*

Aine: *covers nose* Next! *reads next dare* Wait! WHAT?

Momoka: The other couples have already left.

Aine: They're fast!

Sayuri: Now pick a guy to date already! We don't have all day!

Aine: I choose...*body controls itself and makes fingers point to Fidio* WHAT THE?

Fidio: Let's go Aine-chan! *grabs Aine's hand*

Aine: Wait Fidio-kun! I need to change!

Fidio: Fine! I'll wait for you!

Aine: Thanks! *goes inside her room*

5 minutes later...

Aine: *comes out wearing a white dress with a choker wearing white knee length combat boots and hair curled*

All IE guys: *super major nosebleed*

Fidio: *covers nose and blushes* Wow...

Aine: *smiles* We should get going already.

Fidio: Ok. *still blushing*

Both: *leaves*

Kazemaru,Fubuki,and Mark: NO!

Aine: *comes back* Before I go, I announce that I don't like Kazemaru or Fubuki anymore!

Everyone: 0_0

Kazemaru and Fubuki: Why Aine?

Aine: Because Kazemaru belongs with Mai and Fubuki belongs with Umeki. Bye! *leaves*

Momoka: Kogure! Go videotape everyone's date!

Kogure: Ushishishi! With pleasure! *follows everyone with camcorder*

Momoka: Next!

Arata: All the girls are out on their dates so we'll skip this dare. Sorry Shizuka.

Shizuka: It's ok! :3

Momoka: Hiroto-kun. We're going to change your hairstyle!

Hiroto: Fine!

Everyone: *changes it*

Hiroto: *looks like Gran again* It's been a while.

Arata: Ok! Next dare! Kiddie show peoples.

KDP: *comes* Yup?

Arata: Date that dude! *points to Someoka*

KDP: Ok! *all date him*

5 hours later...

Someoka: *twitches uncontrollably*

Sayuri: Wow...that really took a toll on the dude...Next!

Arata: Now we Waka-Waka.

Everyone: *dances Waka-Waka XD*

After...

Arata: Phew! Done!

All Couples Come Back

Momoka: So how was your date Aine?

Aine and Fidio: *crimson red*

Arata: *dark aura* Yes...I'm interested to know what happens too.

Fidio: Nothing happened!

Kogure: *appears out of nowhere* Ushishishi! This is what happened! *shows everyone video*

Everyone: 0_0

Arata: *dark aura grows stronger* ALDENA! *gets out katanas*

Fidio: Gotta go! Bye! *runs away*

(A/N: I (Aine) will NEVER tell anyone what the video showed.)

Arata: Get back here! *chases him*

Aine: Now it's time for Akeemi-chan's dares! :3

IE cast: NO!

KYAA TRUTH OR DARES! :3

Truth:

What do you preear Endo, Natsumis death, or you not playing soccer forever O.O ?

Natsumi, when did you notice you liked Endou?

Kidou, if you where left alone in an island, who would you take with you? (Can't be Haruna)

Endo, wich do you think you are gonna have with Natsumi, boy or girl?

Goenji... do you have a sister complex?

Dares:

Natsumi, finally, CONFESS to Endo!

Ichinose, pretend to be Aki while Aki pretends to be you!

Endo, propuse to Natsumi! Rococo shall unite you two!

Everyone! Try to change Goenjis hairstyle!

That's all matta ne!

Aine: So Endou what DO you prefer?

Endou: 0_0...I can't decide!

Aine: You have to!

Endou: Fine! I prefer not playing soccer forever!

Natsumi: *blushes* Endou-kun...

Momoka: Awww! How sweet! Next!

Arata: Kidou who WOULD you take other than Haruna?

Kidou: Fudou.

Aine: Why?

Kidou: SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM FOREVER FOR SAYING THAT HE LIKES HARUNA!

Fudou: 0_0...

Arata: NEXT!

Endou: I think we'll have twins.

Natsumi: Boy first,girl next or girl first,boy next?

Endou: Boy first.

Natsumi: I agree!

Aine: YAY! :3

Sayuri: Next!

Aine: Do you have a sister complex Gouenji?

Gouenji: NO!

Aine: Hey! You don't have to shout! *tears swell up*

Gouenji: Please don't cry!

Arata: GOUENJI SHUUYA! *You already know the drill.*

Gouenji: Gahh! *runs*

Arata: *chases him*  
>Aine: Now Natsumi...FINALLY confess to Endou!<p>

Momoka: Kogure-kun, can I borrow your video camera?

Kogure: Ushishishi! Sure! *gives her camera*

Momoka: *turns it on*

Natsumi: Endou-kun I...I...I...

Everyone except Endou: SPIT IT OUT!

Natsumi: I LIKE YOU!

Endou: *eyes widen,walks up to her,and kisses her* I like you too Natsumi.

Natsumi: *blushes*

Everyone: AWWWW!

Aine: Ichinose and Aki!

Both: Fine!

Ichinose: Minna! Ganbare ne!

Aki: Endou! You'll always be my eternal rival!

Aine: Good job you two! For the next dare, we'll have a mock wedding.

IE cast: Ok!

Rococo: Congrats Endou!

Endou: Thanks Rococo!

Rococo: *clears throat* Do you Natsumi Raimon take Endou Mamoru to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Natsumi: I do.

Rococo: And do you Endou Mamoru take Natsumi Raimon to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Endou: I do.

Rococo: You may kiss the bride!

Both: *kisses*

Everyone: *cheers*

Momoka: Throw the bouquet!

Natsumi: Ok! *throws it*

Aine: *lands in her hands* WHAT?

Sayuri: WOW! Aine is gonna be the next person to get married. The question is to who?

Mark and Fidio: ME! No ME! *arguing*

Aine: Stop arguing!

Mark and Fidio: Sorry!

Aine: Minna! Change Gouenji's hair style!

Everyone: *smirks*

Gouenji: *gulps* Bye! *runs*

Everyone: Get back here! *runs after him*

Aine: That's all for now! Thanks Momoka,Sayuri,and Shizuka for being guest stars!

All Three: No problem!

Aine: Gean-chan, Shawna Hae-rah-chan,and Gyaradomaster-chan! Gomen! I promise I put your dares in the next chappie!

Everyone: BYE! Come back here Gouenji!


	4. Chapter 3

Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven.

Announcement: Anyone can ask to be a guest star now. The other announcement is a surprise.

Hint: It's at the end of the chapter. :3

Aine: Welcome back to Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare!

IE cast: NO!

Siblings: Yes!

Aine: *smirks* We have a very sadistic and awesome guest star today.

IE cast: 0_0 Who?

Axelle: *bursts down door* Hi!

IE cast: *faints*

Aine: *dark aura holding ULTRA long chains and wire* Get up or die!

IE cast: 0_0 *bounces up*

Aine: *dark aura disappears and so do chains and wire* Let's get started. First batch comes from my friend Gean-chan~!

UAAAA~~~ This is Funny!~~~ I love it!  
>I have some Dares for them!~~~~~ *thinks* (wow... this is harder than i thought..)<br>- I dare Fudou and Kidou to switch personalitiesss! Kidou becomes the bad a**-ed guy with no care in the world while Fudou becomes the intelligent siscon!~~~~ (just wanna know what'll happen :D)  
>- I dare Tsunami to be locked in a (hungry) Gorilla cage and Be suited with banana's around his neck and hips (Banana belt) For about 10 minutes! :D - I dare Aphrodi and Kazemaru to be in a model contest *you know, like Americas next top model type* And whoever wins gets a BIG THROPY FULL OF OREO'S! the loser has to join Tsunami in the gorilla CAGEEEEE~~~ (please let the gorilla loose after the dare~ *poor gorilla*)<br>Hope the next chap comes out soon~~ gonna be waiting for it!

Aine: Now Kidou,Fudou start!

Fudou: Don't you dare look at Haruna!

Kidou: Che! Like I give a damn!

Fudou: Why you!

Kidou: *smirks* As expected of Teikoku's genius sis-con.

Fudou: You bastard!

Aine: 0.0...Can you stop now? This is getting super awkward.

Both: Finally!

Arata: Tsunami, your turn.

Tsunami: Uh-oh...

Axelle: *shoves banana costume on him* Let's go! *pushes him in cage and locks door* Tsunami: Uh-oh...

Gorilla: *sees him and eyes widen* Ooooooo-ahhhhh! (Translation: Bananas! Give me bananas!) *start chasing him*

Tsunami: Gahh! *starts running around cage*

Gorilla: *chases after him*

IE cast: ...Bwakakakakaka! XD Our guts!

Aine: Aphrodi! Kazemaru! Start!

Runway Appears Out of Nowhere Aphrodi: *wears Zeus Jr. High outfit with Greek sandals*

Kazemaru: *wears Dark Emperor outfit*

Both: *walk down runway*

After...

Aine: And the winner is...Aphrodi!

Kazemaru: WHAT?

Aphrodi: *flips hair* It's obvious I'm more beautiful than this wannabe.

Kazemaru: *angry vein*

Axelle: Sorry Kazemaru. You go inside.

Kazemaru: *gets pushed inside gorilla cage* Gahhh! *sees a scared Tsunami next to him* What's wrong?

Tsunami: *slowly and shakily points his finger* Gorilla!

Kazemaru: *sees gorilla in front of them* Gahhhh!

Gorilla: Ooooooooahhhh! *starts chasing them*

Both (Tsunami and Kazemaru): *start running*

Arata: *looks out the window* Ahhh! Our other 2 guest stars are here! IE cast: 0.0 Other two?

Door slices open Sayuri: *standing there with a katana*

Momoka: Nice shot Sayuri!

Sayuri: *slides back katanas in holder*

Arata: *smirks* I didn't know one of our guest stars used katanas.

Aine: Hehe...anyways, moving on to the next batch. This is from Shawna hae-rah-chan!

~I dare Aphrodi to act like the real a goddess in Greek mythology

~I dare Fudou to put ketchup and mustard on Kidou's face,then massage his face.

~I hope u accept it~

Aine: Alright, since Aphrodi sounds like Aphrodite, he will have to act like her.

Aphrodi: Do I have to?

Arata and Sayuri: *dark auras and get out katanas* What was that?

Aphrodi: *gulps* Never mind. I'll do it. *dresses into a Greek dress with sandals and a bow and arrow* (A/N: CUPID'S bow and arrow. *winks*)

Meanwhile...

Cupid: *looks inside bag* Hey! Where's my bow and arrow?

Back to Truth or Dare Mansion...

Aine: *smirks* Aphrodi's ready.

IE cast: 0.0...Ready for what exactly?

Aine: You'll see. *smirk grows wider*

IE cast: 0.0 Aine: Ok. Next dare! Fudou! Kidou!

Fudou: Finally! Revenge!

Axelle-sama,Momoka-chan,and Sayuri-chan: *tie down Kidou to a table*

Kidou: Hey! What are you-

Fudou: *pours ketchup and mustard on his hands and starts massaging Kidou's face*

Kidou: Ouch! That...feels so good! *groans*

Everyone: Ewwww! *covers eyes*

Mark,Arata,and Fidio: *covers Aine's eyes*

Aine: Hey!

Arata: You must not be defiled with such images!

Fudou: Done! Wash your face Kidou.

Kidou: Fine. *goes to bathroom to wash face*

Aine: That was quick but let's move on. Next batch comes from Gyaradomaster-kun!

Yeah I'm finally reviewing again..anyway...  
>Aphrodi: I actually like you...so jump to the bottomless pit...and at the bottom of that bottomless pit...are spikes.<br>Burn and Gazelle: You both have to wear pink dresses and then all other characters vote which one is prettier. The winner gets...a cookie.  
>Endou: Scream that you hate soccer to...your grandpa, Kudou, your mother and...Rococo.<br>Kidou: Watch Haruna get kissed by Every Single Boy In The Room. Afterwards take this bazooka and give everyone 10 seconds to run.  
>Ichinose: Would you rather...A) Never play soccer again or b) watch Aki being together with...Endou?<br>Natsumi: Cook for everyone...and I mean everyone. Also no one can help you to cook.  
>I think that's it. I'm bad at making truths so i make a lot of dares. Till next time and Update When You CAN!<p>

Aine: We can't afford any character deaths so...I'm gonna change the spikes to...

Aphrodi: To what?

Aine: *pushes button and huge hole appears out of nowhere*

Aphrodi: What the-

Aine: *pushes Aphordi into hole*

Aphrodi: Gahhh! *falls for like FOREVER*

Momoka: *sweatdrops* Didn't you need Aphrodi for your-*muffled by Aine's hand*

Aine: Hehe! What are you talking about Momoka? *smiles sweetly*

IE cast: Ok...

Axelle: *shoves pink dresses on Burn and Gazelle*

Both: Hey!

Axelle: It's the next dare guys.

Burn: What is the next dare?

Aine: Both you and Gazelle have to wear pink dresses and we all get to vote to see which one of you is prettier which I already did.

Both: 0.0 We've lost our dignity...

Aine: ...and the winner is...Gazelle!

Gazelle: WHAT?

Burn: Hehe! Girly boy!

Gazelle: Shut up tulip head!

Burn: *angry vein* What was that?

Fubuki: Calm down guys! Aine: Thank you Fubuki-kun.

Fubuki (Shirou): *smiles* No problem.

Mark and Fidio: *dark aura cracking knuckles* Fubuki...

Fubuki: 0_0 Gahhhh! *runs away*

Mark and Fidio: Get back here! *chases him*

Momoka: I think Aphrodi reached the bottom of the pit already.

Aine: I think so too. *turns on HUGE tv screen*

IE cast: 0.0 How rich are you guys?

Aine: We're billionaires guys.

IE cast: *MAJOR anime fall*

Aine: Look at Aphrodi!

On the TV screen...

Aphrodi: *lands on butt* Ouch! It took awhile to get down here. *hears whispers* Who's there?

Fangirls: *come out of the shadows* Kyaaa! Aphrodi-sama!

Aphrodi: Gahhh! *gets attacked* Savages!

Everyone: Bwakakaka! Our guts! XD

Arata: *wipes eye* Next dare!

Endou: I don't wanna scream that! Never!

Tsunami: *hesitant* I'll give Endou my skip.

Everyone: *gasps*

Endou: Are you sure Tsunami?

Tsunami: *firm voice* Yes.

Aine: Wow...I have to say that's very brave of you Tsunami!

Endou: I'll use the skip for this dare.

Aine: Ok. Sorry Gyaradomaster-kun. We have to skip this one.

Touko: That was so brave of you Tsunami.

Tsunami: *blushes* Thanks.

Momoka: Awwww! Next dare.

Aine: Tie up Kidou.

Arata,Sayuri,Momoka,and Axelle: *tie Kidou to a chair*

Kidou: Hey! Why are you tying me up?

Aine: Safety precautions and the next dare.

Haruna: Which is?

Aine: You have to be kissed by every boy in the room.

Haruna: *blushes* Ehhh?

Kidou: WHAT? *muffled by a cloth*

Fudou: *smirks then kisses Haruna*

Sakuma: *smiles then kisses Haruna*

Kidou: Mmmmmmmmphh!

2 hours later after every boy has kissed Haruna...

Kidou: *finally free with a bazooka and dark aura surrounding him* You have 10 seconds.

IE boys: Eeeep! *start running*

Kidou: Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...5,4,3,2,1! DIE! *starts shooting bazooka*

IE boys: Help! *runs away*

Hosts: XD Bwakakakakakaka! Our guts!

Aine: Enough laughing now. Ok. Sayuri! Onii-chan! Knock out Kidou!

Both: On it.

Sayuri: *kicks Kidou*

Arata: *punches Kidou in the face*

Kidou: *faints with spirals in eyes*

Momoka: 0.0 Those two are an unstoppable duo.

Aine: 0.0 Agreed...Next dare or truth!

Momoka: Ichinose. Which would you rather do?

Ichinose: It's obvious. A! Aki means more to me than soccer!

Aki: *blushes* Ichinose-kun...

Aine and Momoka: Kawaii! Next!

Arata: Time for you to cook Natsumi.

Natsumi: Yes! I'll make my special takoyaki. *goes inside kitchen*

IE cast: NO!

Natsumi: *comes out with perfect looking takoyaki*

IE cast: 0_0 *in their mind* Don't eat it no matter how good it looks. Don't eat it no matter how good it looks. Don't eat it...

Aine: Alright who's first?

IE cast: *simultaneously steps aside leaving Endou*

Endou: *slowly walks towards food,picks up takoyaki with toothpick,dips it in soy sauce,and hesistantly puts it in his mouth*

IE cast: 0.0 How is it?

Endou: *eyes widen* It's...so...GOOD! *starts pigging out*

Kazemaru: Lies! *eats one* HEY! IT IS! *starts pigging out as well*

Hiroto: He's right! *does the same thing*

Eventually the whole IE cast and even the hosts are pigging out. Later...

Aine: Phew! I'm full!

Arata: Natsumi, where did you learn how to cook?

Natsumi: I took a cooking class.

IE cast: Wow...

Momoka: Now the next batch comes from...

Axelle: X3 Me!

X3 Thanks for making my OC appear! :D I have a batch here~ Truth:  
>1. How did everyone liked the previous chapter? (Me: *smirks*)<br>2. Who do you think will win the next Miss Universe contest: Kazemaru or Gazel?  
>3. Who is the most geekiest in the room?<br>4. (Midorikawa) Who do you love?  
>5. (Fudou) Can't you grow your hair back like when you were a KID? X3 6. (Arata) What's your GREATEST FEARRR? (me: 0.o That just came out of randomness.)<br>7. (Tsunami) Hey Tsunami, you haven't answered my question yet. Carrots or bungee jumping?  
>8. Who wants to play in the mud again! episode 4140?  
>9. (Shirou) How does it feel when Atsuya takes over you?<br>10. (Sakuma) What did you dress up as in your kinder Halloween party? A pirate?

Dares:  
>1. (Goenji) Hit Yuuka with one of your hissatsu techniques.<br>2. (Endou) Drive a broken car wearing a tutu and go to Teikoku Academy, say hi, get back on the car, and visit all the schools around Inazuma Town.  
>3. (Hiroto) Go and flirt with unattractive old men.<br>4. (Everyone) Make a DeviantArt account and post the most embarrassing picture of your enemy.  
>5. (Everyone) Go and marry your crush!<br>Sorry if the dares are short, I just came back from a golf game. Can I (Axelle) be a guest star? :3

Aine: *remembers her makeout session with Fidio* No comment.

IE cast: It was horrible!

Fidio: It was worth it.

IE cast: *stares at Fidio* Are you mad?

Fidio: No.

IE cast: *anime fall*

Arata: Ok. Who would win the Miss Universe contest?

Everyone: *points at Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: Ehhh?

Aine: I thought so. Who is the geekiest?

Everyone: *points at Megane*

Aine: Knew it. Midorikawa, do you love anyone?

Midorikawa: No.

Arata: How straightforward...Next!

Fudou: What do you think I am? A freakin mutant? No I can't!

Sayuri: Next.

Momoka: Arata, what IS your greatest fear?

Arata: *silent*

Aine: Well Onii-chan is scared of-*muffled by Arata's hand*

Arata: What Aine meant to say was...

Aine: *loses air and faints*

Momoka: Aine-chan!

Arata: Does anyone here know CPR?

Mark: *raises hand* I do. Clear the way! *does CPR*

Aine: *wakes up and kisses Mark*

Mark: *kisses back*

Arata: KRUGER! *You know the drill. =_=*

Aine: *blocks Arata* Stop Onii-chan! If it wasn't for Mark-kun, I would have died!

Arata: *dark aura disappears* You are spared this time Kruger!

Aine: Now...Tsunami. Which one?

Tsunami: As long as Fuyuka makes the carrot jelly, I'm ok with carrots.

Sayuri: Who wants to play in the mud again?

Everyone: *says nothing and hears cricket noises*

Aine: Thought so...Next! Shirou, how does it feel?

Shirou: It's not so bad anymore. He's still pretty annoying though.

Atsuya: HEY!

IE cast: 0.0 ATSUYA?

Momoka: YES! ATSUYA IS ALIVE PEOPLE! ALIVE!

Arata: Sakuma?

Sakuma: I WAS a pirate.

Everyone: 0_0...BWAKAKAKAKAKA! OUR GUTS! XD

Aine: I can't afford any lawsuits on child abuse so we'll have to skip the first dare.

Axelle: Awww man!

Arata: Endou.

Endou: Fine! *goes outside the mansion and does the dare*

At Teikoku...

Endou: *gets out of broken car in tutu* Hi.

Teikoku: 0.0 Endou: *gets in car and leaves*

Back at the Truth or Dare Mansion...

Aine: Hiroto-kun!

Hiroto: *goes and flirts with unattractive old men*

Men: Does you need to go to a mental hospital kid?

Hiroto: No. Sorry it was a dare. Bye! *leaves*

Aine: Now everyone...

Everyone: We already did.

Aine: Damn! 0.0

Gazelle: Burn's picture was hilarious!

Burn: Shut up Gazelle!

Arata: We'll save the last dare for the ending of the chapter.

Aine: Our final batch comes from..

Momoka: X3 Me!

Sorry for the late review and thanks for including me and Sayuri! May we be guest stars again? And Also here are some truths and dares

Truths: Kidou, Arata why are you 2 so overprotective of your sisters?  
>Does anyone here likes or loves to sing?(Sayuri does)<br>Fudou why do you hate Tomatoes?  
>Tsunami why do you hate Carrots?<p>

Dares: Arata should have a sword fight with my Oc Sayuri (Good luck Arata cause Sayuri isn't a human being, She's a Flamehaze and a swords master.)  
>I dare everyone(including hosts and guest stars) who likes or Loves to sing to route Venus by Aino Minako I dare everyone including hosts and guest stars to kiss and marry their crush I dare Fudou to eat Mutated Tomatoes while Tsunami eats mutated Carrots.<br>I dare Kidou and Arata to kiss their younger sibling if they have the guts.(Sorry Haruna and Aine!)

Sayuri: (Forwards hand an then water comes out and then points her finger then thunder comes down from the sky) ...You are starting to be TOO evil.  
>(Gets soaked then electricuted) OUCH! Sorry can't help it! And besides Kaoru is very evil at 12:00 Noon till 6:00 AM ever since she was the 4th placer in her school's math quiz bee!<br>Kaoru: (Pops-out of no where holding a very big sword and is surrounded by a Dark aura) What did you just say?  
>(gulps) Nothing..And if I did anything to hurt you I am Truly sorry!<br>Kaoru: Hm...(disappears)  
>Anyway update soon! ;D<p>

Aine: Let's start with the dares.

Momoka: Ready guys?

Arata and Sayuri: *nod*

Aine: *smirks* Hold on! Before we do the first dare, let me get Aphrodi out of the pit. *makes wire appear and pulls Aphrodi out*

Aphrodi: *wearing a torn Greek costume* Finally!

Aine: Aphrodi, start operation Mithril.

Momoka: Mwahahaha! Aphrodi: *suddenly disappears*

IE cast: 0.0 Where did he go?

Aine: You'll see. *smirks*

Meanwhile In an Unknown Place...

Aphrodi: *readies Cupid's bow and arrow* I hope Aine's plan works.

Back to Truth or Dare...

Arata and Sayuri: *glare at each other*

Momoka: Wow...the air is tense.

Both: *get out their katanas*

Aine: Ready? *holds up hands as if she was ready to karate chop something* Fight! *air karate chop*

Both: *start fighting*

6 hours later...

Both: *panting*

Momoka: They're evenly matched. 0.0

Aine: 0_0 At this rate, it will never be decided.

Sayuri: I guess it's time to bring her out.

Momoka: Uh-oh!

Aine: 0.0 Don't tell me she...

Momoka: Yes.

Sayuri: *glows very bright when light dies, a woman standing there identical to Shigure Kosaka from Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple appears* It's been awhile...Arashi.

Momoka: OAO Your brother hosts...

Arata: (A/N: Imagine Dark Mousy from D.N. Angel with a katana. That's what Arashi looks like after the transformation.)

Arashi: Indeed...Sayu.

Aine: Yup! He hosts none other than the God of Swordsman Arashi Fujisaki. (A/N: It's just a nickname.)

Momoka: I think that the match will end pretty soon.

7 hours later...

Both: *return to normal selves and faint from exhaustion*

Aine: Great! Now we'll never know who's the better swordsman! Oh! I almost forgot! Aphrodi, now!

Aphrodi: *shoots two arrows at Sayuri and Arata*

Both: *wake up and fall in love*

Sayuri: I must be dreaming if I see a handsome man.

Arata: I must be dreaming if I see a beautiful woman.

Momoka and Aine: 0.0 YES! It worked!

Sayuri and Arata: Hey guys!

Aine: So what happened?

Sayuri: We're dating now. *blush*

Momoka and Aine: *squeal*

Aine: Ok people. Who likes to sing?

Fudou: *smirks* Endou,Gouenji,Kidou,Kazemaru,and Fubuki do.

All Five: No we don't!

Fudou: *scoffs* You think I'm dumb? I saw you guys at a singing competition.

All Five: Damn it...

Aine: Now sing with us!

Sono DOA akete nokori jikanna Suikomareteku Hitomi wo agete Massugu mitsume Saigo no KISU wo shite Arukidashite ne HONTO wa Kaze ga Chigireru-kurai Kokoro ga hikitometeru Michi wa wakareru no ne Unmei na no hoshi ga kimeta Anata no eranda Shiroi RUUTO Sobieru mirai Mayowanaide Umi ga hirogaru Kaze ga yurete-kuru Sukoshi samui KEDO Hashiri-dashite Anata no KOTO Wasurenaide Ichiban ai-shiteru Tsurai kedo KOKO kara miteru Sabaku no yoake wo Sono mado akete Anata no jikan Hajimatte-yuku Mabuta wo tojite Shite hoshikatta Saigo no yoru no KISU Oboete-ite ne HONTO wa Sora ga Kuzureru-kurai Kokoro ga naite iru Michi wa betsubetsu na no Unmei na no hoshi ga kimeta Watashi no eranda Aoi RUUTO Sobieru mirai Wasurenaide Asa ga hajimaru Hito ga ugokidasu Sukoshi kowai KEDO Arukidashite Watashi no KOTO Wasurenaide Ichiban ai shiteru Kurushii kedo KOKO kara miteru Sabaku no yoake o

Aine: Dare complete! On to the next one! *reads dare* Wait! What?

Momoka: I think this dare will be hard for Aine because both Mark and Fidio like her.

Aine: Let's start with Sayuri and Arata since they're the eldest other than you Momoka-nee tama.

Momoka: Indeed...

Kidou: I'll be priest. *clears throat and wears a priest outfit holding a bible* Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the holy union of Samurai Arata Fujisaki and Okugatasama Sayuri Ishikawa. First off, are there any objections?

Gouenji: I obj-*muffled by Momoka's hands*

Momoka: Nope!

Kidou: Then I pronounce these two man and wife. *turns to Arata* You may kiss the bride.

Arata and Sayuri: *kiss*

After All The Couples' Weddings...

Momoka: The last person is Aine.

Tsunami: The question is: who will she get married to?

Mark and Fidio: ME! NO ME! *start arguing*

Aine: Help me! TT_TT

Arata: We'll do this. *blindfolds Aine*

Aine: Onii-chan. What are you doing?

Arata: Point out your finger.

Aine: *points out finger*

Arata: *spins her around three times then takes off her blindfold*

Aine: *looks at her finger which is pointing to Mark* Ehhhh?

Arata: Looks like you have to marry Mark.

Aine: Ok...

Kidou: *clears throat* Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy union of Aine Fujisaki and Mark Kruger. First off, are there any objections?

Fidio: I ob-*muffled by Sayuri's hand*

Sayuri and Arata: *dark aura* You are not going to ruin my sister's big day! Got it?

Fidio: 0_0 Kidou: *sweatdrops* I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Mark: *kisses her*

Aine: *kisses back*

Everyone: Awwww!

Fidio: *emo corner sulking*

IE cast: XD Poor Fidio!

Aine: Ok Tsunami,Fudou. Let's get started. *goes to the lab with her brother*

IE cast: *hears explosions* 0.0...

Aine: *comes out with tomatoes and carrots in her hand* Time to eat boys.

Fudou and Tsunami: 0_0 You'll never catch us alive! *runs away*

Arata and Sayuri: *dark aura and katanas* Come back here!

30 seconds later...

Arata: *comes back holding an unconscious Tsunami*

Sayuri: *comes back with an unconscious Fudou*

Momoka: 0.0 Don't they remind you of Oga and Hilda from Beelzebub?

Aine: 0_0 Yes they do.

Axelle: *ties Tsunami and Fudou in chairs*

Fudou and Tsunami: *wake up*

Tsunami: Where are we? *sees carrots* Gahhh! Carrots!

Fudou: *sees tomatoes* Gahhhh! Tomatoes!

Kidou: *evil grins very creepy like* Can I stuff Fudou with the tomatoes?

Aine: Uhhh...sure? *gives him tomatoes*

Kidou: *takes them and starts stuffing them in Fudou's mouth* Mwahahahahahaha!

Aine: Touko! Feed the carrots to Tsunami! *shoves it in her hands* Touko: Ehhhhh? Aine: Just do it! Touko: *grumbles* Fine...*starts feeding*

Tsunami: *happily eats it*

Arata: While they're doing that, let's move on to the next dare. *reads next dare* Hold up! WHAT?

Kidou: *smirks* It'll be fine. There's a loophole.

Arata: Which is?

Kidou: *whispers it to him*

Arata: Ohhh! Right! *smirks*

Kidou and Arata: *kiss Haruna and Aine on the cheek*

Momoka: Hey! You didn't do the dare!

Kidou: But it didn't say where we specifically had to kiss them.

Momoka: Damn it...

Aine: Ok people. Time for the truths.

Haruna: Onii-chan,Arata-senpai, why ARE you so overprotective of me and Aine?

Arata: Because we don't want you two's...

Kidou: Purity,innocence,and youth defiled by...

Arata: *points to Mark and Fidio*

Kidou: *points to Fudou and Sakuma*

Both: By these people!

Aine: *sweatdrops* Ok...we already did the truth about singing and I think I already know the answer to why Tsunami hates carrots and Fudou hates tomatoes so...we're done for today!

Momoka: Minna, please send more truths and dares!

Sayuri: Until next time on Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare.

Everyone: Bye!

Announcement: Axelle,Momoka,and Sayuri are now permanent co-hosts for this show. It's ok if they don't want to do it. They can still send truths and dares. Plus you still have a chance to become a co-host so the first 2 people to review after they read this chapter are permanent co-hosts as well so review! Bye!


	5. Chapter 4

Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare.

Aine: We're back with Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare.

IE cast: 0.0 So quickly...*faints*

Arata and Sayuri: *dark aura* Get up or die!

Aine: Hold on for a sec.

Everyone except Aine: Ehhhh?

Aine: I have an announcement.

Everyone: We're listening.

Aine: *blushes* You see uhhh...I have a crush on two new guys now.

Everyone: 0.0 Who?

Arata: *grows fangs and starts sharpening katanas*

Aine: Well...uhhhh...Gahhhhh! I can't do it! Before I say it, I have a REAL announcement to make.

IE cast: Which is?

Aine: I have 3 new permanent co-hosts now.

IE cast: 0_0 Who?

Lightning,Flo,and Yuu: *kicks down door* What's up?

IE cast: 0_0 The Devil Siblings and The Demon of Dares. *faints*

Lightning: What happened?

Aine: I was going to tell them which two guys I like now.

Flo: Don't worry. Yuu and I got this. First, put on some earmuffs along with the other hosts and give me and Yuu a microphone.

Aine: *does all that*

Flo and Yuu: *clear throats* WAKE UP!

IE cast: *wakes up* Gahhhh!

Yuu: Finally you guys wake up!

Aine: Anyways what I was TRYING to say was the two extra guys I like are...*blush* are...

Lightning and Flo: OH MY GOD! YOU'RE TAKING TOO LONG! WE'LL SAY IT FOR YOU! *faces IE cast* AINE LIKES KIDOU AND HIROTO!

Kidou and Hiroto: *blush* Really? *glare at each other* She likes me! No me! No! *start arguing*

Mark and Fidio: *dark aura and start cracking knuckles* Kidou! Hiroto!

Aine: *gets in middle* Will you four stop acting so immature? Flo,Yuu,Sayuri,Onii-chan, I'll let you guys take care of them.

Sayuri: Before I do that *looks at Aine and dark aura surrounds her* Why did you shoot an arrow at me?

Aine: Uhhhhhh...

Sayuri: DIE! *gets out katana and flamehazes*

Kaoru and Mayu: *suddenly appear and stop Sayuri's flamehaze form*

IE cast: Oh great the guest stars...

Aine: Phew! Thanks guys!

Mayu: Humph! *looks away with arms folded*

Aine: Oi! Oi! Don't tell me she's still mad about the last chapter?

Kaoru: Sorry. She's like that. And Momoka...*dark aura*

Momoka: Uh-oh...*runs away*

Kaoru: GET BACK HERE! *chases her*

Aine: Let's start. First batch comes from...

Lightning: ME! X3

Lightning: MWAHAHA!  
>I11 Cast: Please don't send dares, IT WILL BE THE APOCALYPSE!<br>Lightning: Like I care, I wanna be a co-host! MY TRUTHS AND DARES!

Truths

Gouenji, WHY DID YOU BECOME THE FREAKING HOLY EMPEROR? (I thought you're the good guy, hmph)  
>Endou, what do you choose, dying in a kick-Endou-on-the-face-till-he-dies-contest or will you give up soccer... FOREVER!<br>Fubuki, how does it feel like to let Atsuya be inside of you?  
>Kidou, give me FIVE good reasons why Haruna couldn't date anyone<p>

Dares

I dare everyone to start a cat fight (weird...)  
>I dare Endou, Gouenji, Fubuki, Kidou and Kazemaru to sing Mata ne... no Kisetsu (I wanna go all fangirl on Gouenji when he finishes singing)<br>I dare all the hosts or guest stars to date and marry their crushes I dare Endou to go around town screaming in a loud voice, "I HATE SOCCER!"  
>I dare everyone to go swimming in the beach! (Let's see the girl's reactions when they see their crushes shirtless, ushishishi...)<br>I dare Fudou and Sakuma to torture Kidou ANY WAY THEY WANT...  
>Lightning: That's ALL! And thanks for sending truths and dares in my show! I'll make sure it will be updated soon!<p>

~Sayonara, mata ne~

Gouenji: I don't know. Ask Level-5.

Aine and Lightning: *dark aura* You hear that Level-5? WE'RE GONNA GET YOU.

Arata: *sweatdrops* So Endou option 1 or 2?

Endou: Option 1. I could stop all the balls that come at me with my hissatsu.

Aine: Good answer. Next!

Fubuki: I've already answered that question.

Aine: Just do it again.

Fubuki: Fine. I said it's not that bad but he's pretty annoying.

Atsuya: HEY!

Flo: I gotta admit Atsuya sometimes you can be very annoying...

Yuu: Very true...

Atsuya: *emo corner sulking*

Aine: XD Last truth. Kidou, give 5 GOOD reasons why Haruna can't date anyone.

Kidou: Ok. Here they are...  
>1.I'm a boy and I know how other boys think and I DEFINETELY know what they want from a girl if they're attracted.<br>2.I don't want Haruna to be careless and be molested.  
>you don't look out for your family, what's the point of being the responsible older sibling?<br>'s natural to be worried. Some girls can get pregnant from dating and have their futures ruined which I do NOT want to see to happen to Haruna.  
>5.I hate Fudou's guts and I don't hate Sakuma but I'm just not familiar with their personalities yet so I can't completely trust them.<p>

Arata: 0.0 High-five Kidou.*holds up hand* You have the same belief me,Yuu,and Mayu do.

Yuu: *raises hand as well*

Mayu: *does the same*

All Four: *high five*

Aine: Wow...I gotta admit those are pretty good reasons.

Mayu: It works the same way with older sisters Aine-san.

Aine: In that case, I sincerely apologize for the last chapter.

Mayu: I'm over it now after hearing Kidou say those beautiful reasonings. *anime tears*

Aine: Ok...Now on to the dares. Everyone, cat fight!

Everyone: *starts cat fighting*

Later...

Aine: *has scratches all over her legs and face* I'm good.

Mayu: *panting hard* Next.

Aine: Come on Inazuma All Stars! Sing!

Endou,Gouenji,Kidou,Fubuki,and Kazemaru: Fine.

Na NaNaNa Na NaNaNa kyoushitsu no kokuban ni kaita moji zenbu kieta keredomo minna de egaita seishun wa zettai! mou kienai omoide sa!  
>kimi to deaeta koto wo zettai ni wasurenai donna ni tooku hanaretatte itsumo atarimae no you ni minna issho ni ite kurai wadai datte warai ni kaeta mitai ni utsumukanaide waratte yukou!<br>sayonara, mata ne!  
>(mata ne!)<br>utsumukanaide waratte yukou! sayonara (sayonara)  
>mata ne!<br>bokutachi no kage ga nobiru koutei ni mirai no tane wo umeta itsuka ooki na ki no shita de zettai! mata minna de atsumarou!  
>kimi to deaeta koto de umarekawaretanda konna jibun wo suki ni nareta itsuka kanarazu aeru kara sorezore no sekai de mune ni idaita yume wo nakusanaide sono mama ni utsumukanaide waratte yukou!<br>sayonara, mata ne!  
>(mata ne!)<br>utsumukanaide waratte yukou! sayonara (sayonara)  
>mata ne!<br>minna de egaita seishun wa zettai! mou kienai omoide sa!  
>kimi to deaeta koto wo zettai ni wasurenai donna ni tooku hanaretatte itsuka mata aeru hi wo tanoshimi ni shiteru ze!<br>minna no yume no (yume no)  
>tsuzuki wo miyagebanashi ni utsumukanaide waratte yukou!<br>sayonara, mata ne!  
>(mata ne!)<br>utsumukanaide waratte yukou! sayonara (sayonara)  
>mata ne!<br>Na NaNaNa Na NaNaNa Na NaNaNa Na NaNaNa Na NaNaNa

Everyone: Yahoo!

Lightning: Kyaaaaah! Gouenji! *glomps him*

Gouenji: I appreciate it but can you please get off me?

Lightning: Sorry. *gets off him*

Aine: Moving on...*reads next dare* My god people! We already got married!

Arata: Let's just skip that one. *glares at Aine*

Aine: For Kami-sama's sake I said I was sorry!

Momoka: *while running* Me too!

Arata,Sayuri,Kaoru,and Mayu: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE THEN!

Aine: *changes subject* Endou! Your turn!

Endou: NO!

Arata: *dark aura* What was that?

Endou: I'll do it. *leaves outside door*

Flo: Hey do you have any snacks? I'm hungry.

Yuu: I'm thirsty.

Aine: Yeah. Hold on for a sec. *fishes in bag and gets out an Ipad like menu*

Flo and Yuu: 0.0

Aine: Order whatever you want!

Flo: Yay! I'll put Pocky.

Yuu: I'll take some soda.

Flo: *pushes buttons and two seconds later Hayate Ayasaki from Hayate no Gotoku appears with their order*

Yuu: Awesome! Anime characters as butlers!

Hayate: I already am a butler. Anyways, Aine-sama I need to go back to my anime now but call me if you need something.

Aine: Arigato Hayate! Bye!

Hayate: *smiles,waves,and disappears into thin air*

Flo and Yuu: 0.0 We need that...

Aine: Let's check on Mamoru shall we? *pushes buttons and flat screen TV appears again*

On the TV Endou: *runs all around* I HATE SOCCER!

Daisuke,Hibiki,Rococo,and Kudou: ENDOU!

Endou: 0_0 Gotta go. Bye! *runs away*

All Four: Come back here! *chases after him*

Back at Truth or Dare Mansion...

Everyone Else: ...Kyahahahahahahaha! Our guts! XD

Aine: Ok people. Let's head to the beach!

At the Beach...

Boys: *start whispering*

Girls: *giggle,blush,and/or whisper*

IE cast: *shirtless*

Girls' Reactions...

Natsumi: *nosebleed*

Aki,Flo,and Rika: *nosebleed*

Fuyuka: *covers nose*

Axelle: *nosebleed and faints*

Haruna: *nosebleed*

Aine: *MAJOR nosebleed*

Back at Truth or Dare Mansion...

Endou: Girls? Hello?

All Girls except for Mayu and Kaoru: *traumatized*

Kidou: *waves hand in front of their faces*

All Girls except for Mayu and Kaoru: *still traumatized*

Arata: *sweatdrops* I'll continue. Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma get to torture you any way they want.

Kidou: Fine...WAIT WHAT?

Fudou: Revenge! *throws Kidou into cat room*

Kidou: Gahhh! Cats!

(A/N: XSoulResonanceX made me believe that Kidou is afraid of cats.)

Sakuma: *winces* Ouch...Sorry Kidou...

All Girls: *snap out of it*

Aine: Now for the next batch from...

Kaoru: ME! X3

I dare the girls to act like boys while the boys act like Girls!  
>I dare Fudou to torture Kidou anyway he likes!(revenge!)<br>I dare Arata and Sayuri to have a rematch but this time Sayuri and Arata(if he was) shouldn't hold back too much(let her transform into her flame haze form in where her sword can wield the powers of fire like in Shakugan no Shana,Sayuri looks exactly like Flame Haze Shana(with wings) in her flame haze form)  
>I dare Midorikawa to change his hairstyle to his Alien hair style I dare Burn and Gazelle to have an arguing contest with my Ocs Rose and Violet(sisters of Mayu and Sayuri) as the judges!<br>(This is the same dare that Momoka gave in another TOD and also Rose is the female version of Burn and has power over fire while Violet is the female version of Gazelle and has power over ice and snow.)  
>I dare everyone to role play Mermaid Melody I dare Kidou,Gouenji,Endou,Fubuki,Kazemaru and Sayuri to have a Singing competition with everyone else as the judges I dare the winner of the competition to sing a nursery rhyme Kaoru:(in a sweet and innocent voice)That's all I have for now please update soon!(in a demonic voice) Now Momoka I have some unsettled business with you (dark aura and surroundings)<p>

Aine: 0.0 Scary review...

Arata: True...Let's start the dare.

IE boys: Fine...

Aphrodi: OMG! Who wants to go shopping?

Kazemaru: I'll go hun. *both skip and walk hand in hand with each other*

Midorikawa: Do you think green looks better on me or red?

Kidou: Like totally green.

Endou: *holding a teddy bear and hugs it* Kawaii!

Aine: 0.0 You can stop now. This is getting creepy.

Arata: Although it's the girls turn to act like guys.

Aine: Fine...

On the Soccer Field...

Girls: *in Inazuma Japan uniform*

Boys: *smirks* This will be fun...

Aine: *nods at girls and clears throat*

Other Girls: *nod back*

Aine: *sounds like Atsuya and starts running* Outta my way! Give me the ball!

Atsuya: HEY!

Lightning: *sounds like Gouenji* Take it Toramaru. *hits ball on Touko (Toramaru)'s chest*

Touko: *sounds like Toramaru* Hai!

Gouenji and Toramaru: You b****!

Haruna: *throws book at them* Language!

Gouenji and Toramaru: Owwww!

Rika: *sounds like Tsunami* Tsunami Boost!

Tsunami: That's messed up...

Aki: *sounds like Ichinose* PEGASUS SHOT!

Ichinose: Totally rude man...

Natsumi: IJIGEN THE HAND!

Endou: YES! NATSUMI'S PLAYING SOCCER!

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Axelle: EXCALIBUR!

Edgar: YES! MY LOVE IS USING MY HISSATSU!

Everyone: *sweatdrops again*

Arata: This is getting very offending of us men so ladies can you stop now?

Aine: Fine. Party pooper...

Axelle: Anyways, next dare!

Aine: Fudou, what do you want for revenge?

Fudou: *smirks then picks up Kidou*

Kidou: HEY WHAT ARE YOU-

Fudou: *smirks then throws him in fangirl room*

Kidou Fangirls: Kyaaaa!

Aine: *angry vein* THAT'S IT! Flo, can I borrow you and Yuu's fishing rod?

Flo: Sure. *hands her fishing rod*

Aine: Thanks. *casts the fishing rod and catches a Kidou with torn clothes*

Kidou: You're a lifesaver Aine.

Aine: True...but this is my payment. *kisses Kidou*

Kidou: *starts to kiss back*

Mark,Fidio,and Hiroto: *GIANT dark aura*

Arata: *DARK aura with hand on katana handle*

Axelle: Hehe...Aine's finally growing up.

Arata: *katana is out already and dark aura turns into wind*

Sayuri: *turns into flamehaze form and gets out katana as well* Leave a maiden in love in peace Arata!

Arata: OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Flo: Ironic...that was the next dare.

Yuu: True dat...

Momoka: Let's hope they don't cause TOO much damage.

Mayu: *waves flag that says BURN ARATA* GO SAYURI!

Kaoru: Ok...

Arata and Sayuri: *start fighting*

Sayuri: *flames come out of sword and almost hits Arata*

Arata: *dodges by barely a centimeter*

After A While...

Arata: *faints from exhaustion*

Aine: Onii-chan!

Axelle: *calls 911*

Sayuri: I won...*faints from TOTAL exhaustion*

Momoka and Mayu: *catch Sayuri and lay her on the couch*

IE cast: That was an intense sword battle...

Kidou: *has arm around Aine's waist*

Aine: I just noticed Sakuma and Haruna aren't here right now.

Kidou: *takes out mallet*

Aine: KIDOU!

Kidou: What? I'm just taking precautions.

Aine: *facepalm*

Everyone: *suddenly hears noises* 0.0 Where the hell did that come from?

Aine: I think it's coming from the guest room...

Everyone: *sees guest room,slowly walks towards it,and presses ear to the door*

In the Room...

Haruna: *moans* Sakuma...

Sakuma: Sorry Haruna...

Haruna: It's fine as long as it's Sakuma...

DOOR BUSTS OPEN!

Kidou: *standing there with a dark aura*

Sakuma: Uh-oh...

Kidou: SAKUMA! *gets out axe and starts chasing him*

Sakuma: Gahhh! *runs away*

Aine: Next dare.

Midorikawa: *already changed hairstyle* It's been awhile since I've seen this hairstyle.

Aine: Wow...Ok! Burn! Gazelle!

Both: What?

Aine: Have an arguing contest with Kaoru's OCs as the judges.

Burn: Who exactly are they?

Rose and Violet: *appear out of nowhere* Sorry we're late.

Aine: You're actually on time. Burn. Gazelle. Argue! *air karate chop*

Burn and Gazelle: *argue*

A Few Hours Later...

Rose and Violet: And the winner is...

Rose: BURN!

Violet: GAZELLE!

Both: *glare at each other then stand alongside Burn and Gazelle and all four start arguing with each other*

Aine: *reads next dare* Let's just skip the next dare. We don't have enough space in our mansion anymore.

Kaoru: Fine...

Aine: SINGING CONTEST WILL START NOW!

Endou: *sings Mamotte Miseru*

Aine: Good! Next!

Gouenji: *sings Honoo no Riyuu*

Lightning: Kyaaaah! *hearts in eyes* Next!

Kidou: *sings Hitomi no Naka no Shouri*

Aine: *faints*

Mayu: Uhhhh...next?

Kazemaru: *sings Mai Agare*

IchiMai: *comes out of nowhere with hearts in eyes* KYAAA! *disappears*

Aine: Awkward...Next!

Fubuki: *sings Ice Road*

Fuyuka: Awwww! Next!

Sayuri: *sings Unlimited Sky by Tommyheavenly6*

Judges: 0.0...

Aine: *clears throat* And the winner is...Sayuri!

Sayuri: *thrusts fist in air* Yes!

Mayu: GO SAYURI!

Other Competitors: Awww man...

Aine: Sing a nursery song Sayuri.

Sayuri: Uhhhh ok...A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y,AND Z! Now I know my ABC's next time won't you sing with me?

Aine: Good job! That's all we have for now folks so bye!

Arata: Don't forget folks. It's almost Christmas so we'll have a contest.

Aine: The contest is...

Arata: THE MISTLETOE ROMANCE CHRISTMAS CONTEST.

Aine: Axelle,Flo,and Yuu will explain how it works.

Axelle: Whoever can write the best romantic Christmas story with the following couples...

Flo: Here they are.

Endou/Natsumi

Ichinose/Aki

Touko/Tsunami

Burn/Gazelle

Sakuma/Haruna

Fubuki (either sibling)/Fuyuka

Yuu: ...wins the following prizes.

Axelle: 1st-3rd place winners will be guest stars for 3 chapters in Truth or Dare or appear in one of our stories.

Flo: While 4th-10th place have a free story request.

Yuu: So get writing folks!

Aine: And we'll see you next time on Inazuma Eleven!

IE cast: BYE!


	6. Chapter 5

Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven.

Aine: Welcome back! Sorry for taking a while on posting the fifth chapter.

IE cast: NO! If only it lasted a little longer!

Aine: *tear drops* How mean...*starts crying then eventually sobs*

Flo,Lightning,Momoka,and Sayuri: Now look at what you people did! *comforts her*

Yuu: Tsk tsk tsk!

Arata: *dark aura* DIE!

Sayuri: Arata, restrain yourself.

Arata: *restrains himself*

Aine: *wipes eyes* Ok people! We have ALOT of guest stars today. They will come...

Endou: Wait! I noticed you guys decorated for Christmas early!

Aine: Yes we did. As I was saying, they will come...

BOOM! Ceiling has a huge hole and a bunch of people are standing there.

Aine: Right now.

Isabella,Kumi,Ki,Ellie,Mayu,and Kaoru: What up people?

IE cast: 0.0 *faints*

Aine: Get up or die!

IE cast: 0_0 *gets up*

Aine: Good. Let's get started. The first batch of dares comes from...

Lightning: MOI!

Lightning: That was fun!  
>I11 Cast: *covers the keyboard of my laptop* OH NO! YOU AREN'T GOING TO SUBMIT ANYMORE TRUTHS AND DARES!<br>Lightning: *brings out a giant axe* WHAT?  
>I11 Cast: *gulps and runs away* N-nothing...<br>Lightning: Good~

Truths

Kidou, if Haruna is already like... 23, will you let her date Sakuma or Fudou?  
>Endou, what do you prefer more, soccer or Natsumi?<p>

Dares

I dare the I11 people to try to kill their biggest rivals in the team/show

I dare Yuuka and Haruna to date whoever they like (please tie up Gouenji and Kidou)

I dare Burn and Gazel to fight while they're trying to balance themselves on top of the Empire State building

I dare Kazemaru to untie his hair, to let Kidou to remove his goggles and to let Sakuma remove his eyepatch and they have to go to their fangirl room

I dare Endou to try to catch all of the shoots of every Inazuma Japan player without using any hissatsu and the players have to use their individual hissatsu (like Gouenji's Fire Tornado or Hiroto's Ryuusei Blade)

Lightning: That's all for now! BTW, could I join your contest? Please inform me if I could and could you tell me the due date and qualifications of your contest? Thanks!

Kidou: I would let her date Sakuma because I don't trust Fudou.

Sakuma: YES!

Fudou: ****

Ellie: *throws book* LANGUAGE FUDOU!

Aine: *sweatdrops* Endou, what do you prefer?

Endou: Natsumi. Like I said, she went halfway around the world to find something that could make my life better. How can you not like someone like that?

Momoka: Awwww! Next!

IE cast: Our biggest rivals?

Aine: *nods* Yup...

IE cast: *silent*

Rococo and Endou: *get out guns and start shooting at each other*

Burn and Gazelle: *do the same thing except with missiles*

IE cast: *try to kill their rivals*

Gazelle: DIE TULIP-HEAD! *fires penguin plushies*

Burn: AS IF GIRLY BOY! *fires penguins back*

After a Few Hours...

Kumi: Let's continue.

Yuu,Arata,and Mayu: *tie up Gouenji and Kidou*

Both: What the ****?

Yuuka: *locks arms with Toramaru*

Toramaru: *blushes a pink shade*

Haruna: *lays her head on Sakuma's shoulder*

Sakuma: *smiles*

All Four: *leaves*

Kidou and Gouenji: *try to bite the rope off*

Ki: What should we do with those two?

Aine: Just leave them.

Ki: If you say so.

Aine: Burn. Gazelle. Let's go.

At the Top of the Empire State Building...

Aine: Okay you two. Here you go. *hands them two giant q tips*

Both: What the hell?

Aine: *points at tightrope* You have to fight on there in the rain. No exceptions!

Both: NO!

Aine: I'll let you skip two dares next chapter.

Both: Done!

Isabella: Hold on but first...*shoves Arabian pirate costume on both of them*

Ellie: You guys look so cute!

Flo: Yeah!

Aine: Ready fight!

Burn and Gazelle: *fight*

Aine: This reminds me of that fight between Layla and Sora in Kaleido Star.

Momoka: True point.

Lightning: Why don't we add effects and make it into a movie?

All Girls: YES!

2 Hours Later...

Aine: Burn! Gazelle! You guys can stop now!

Both: Finally!

Back to Truth or Dare Mansion...

Arata: Next dare!

Kazemaru: *unties his hair*

Kidou: *takes off goggles* Sakuma: *takes off eyepatch*

All Three: *go in fangirl rooms*

2 seconds later...

Fangirls: Kyaaaaaah!

All Three: Ahhhhh! Help! Mommy! FBI! CIA!

Aine: XD Let's continue.

All Guest Stars and Co-Hosts: XDDDD

Aine: Endou. Time to play some soccer without hissatsu.

Endou: Awwww man! *prepares to catch* Give me all you got!

Gouenji: BAKUNETSU STORM!

Hiroto: RYUUSEI BLADE!

Fubuki: ETERNAL BLIZZARD!

Endou: *gets severely injured and faints*

Natsumi: ENDOU!

Aine: Oh ****! Endou!

Everyone: ENDOU! *crowd around him*

Natsumi: *holds Endou in her arms and starts to cry*

Endou: *weakly* Natsumi...

Natsumi: Yes Endou?

Endou: I...love...you...*speaks no more*

Natsumi: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *buries her face in hands*

Aine: *hands out a bottle*

Natsumi: What is that?

Aine: It's a medicine. You have to drink it then transport it to Endou's mouth.

Natsumi: *takes the bottle,drinks it,and kisses Endou*

Endou: *wakes up and kisses back*

Everyone: YATTA!

Aine: Phew! Anyways, next batch comes from...

Isabella: ME!

Isabella: Hehe another good chappie I wana torture the IE cast Everyone: Why Isabella: Because I live for it,please may i be a guest star *puppy dog eyes*...

Truths

Girls who more peng: shirou or Atsyua ( peng means hot,good looking etc)

Boys, what girls do you think are Peng

Kidou, what would you do if someone got Haruna pregant at 16

what if the boys is Fudou

Sakuma, how will you feel

DARES!  
>1. Sakuma act like a baby wanting his penguin Plushie (i find this soooo cute)<p>

2. Hiroto sing starline (i love that song)

3. everyone pelt cookies at Edgar (I am still upset about my cookie)

4. I dare all th boys to wear girly clothes (the girls and me will pick them)

5. I dare ANYONE who was frighten or scared by barney when they were younger to watch 5 HOURS!

6. then the person my get revenge on any one they like

7. i dare everyone to HAVE MASSIVE PARTY then blog about it

8. I dare kidou to torture Fudou (aspayback)

9. 10 I11 boys watch Nyan cat for ten hours or hang them over the fan girls

here's the video~.com/watch?annotation_id=annotation_920793&feature=iv&v=jI-kpVh6e1U&src_vid=wZZ7oFKsKzY

10. if you haven't died,tell a random 10 people the lyrics

Isabella: that is all (for now)  
>Everyone: someone save us Isabella: no and thanks for inviting me to your chirstmas show i be happy to come, good luck with your stories<p>

Aine: Who is more peng?

All Girls: *look at each other and nod* Shirou.

Atsuya: Why not me?

Aine: Shirou already looks like you in GO Atsuya so we pretty much see you in Shirou.

Atsuya: *sulks in emo corner*

Axelle: So guys which girls do you think are peng?

Endou: NATSUMI!

Gouenji: LIGHTNING!

Ichinose: AKI!

Sakuma and Fudou: HARUNA! *glare at each other*

Shirou: I don't know. Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Mark,Fidio,Kidou,and Hiroto: AINE!

All Girls: *blush*

Aine: *says nothing and locks herself in her room*

Axelle: What's wrong with Aine?

Arata: She always does that when she's shocked. She'll come back out soon.

Ellie: Okay then.

Mayu: Kidou, what would you do if Haruna got pregnant?

Kidou: I would kill the father of the child.

Axelle: What if it was Fudou?

Kidou: *dark aura* If it was Fudou, I would drag him to the depths of hell where he will never be seen again. *starts laughing creepily*

Fudou and Aine: 0_0

Flo: Sakuma, how would you feel?

Sakuma: I would kill the father as well then start supporting Haruna as if the child was my own.

Isabella: How sweet yet creepy.

Other Hosts and Guest Stars: Agreed.

Aine: I'm back.

Arata: Finally.

Aine: Act like a baby Sakuma.

Sakuma: Fine! *pouts* Aine nee-sama, can I have pengwin pwushie pwease?

Aine: Awww! Sure Jirou-kun!

Sakuma: *grabs it and hugs it* Awigatou!

Everyone: Cute!

Isabella: Hiroto sing!

Hiroto: Uhhh...ok?

yozora ni matataku hoshitachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki taisetsu na egao no tame ni kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare mada hitoribocchi tayorinai hikari demo mada kurayami ni kiesou na kodoku demo aa mitsuketan da mune ni aru ohisama hatashitai to kokoro kara negau yume yozora ni matataku hoshitachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki taisetsu na egao no tame ni kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare sousa hitorizutsu ga atsumatte tsunagatte motto kono sora wa risou e to KIRAmeku yo aa sorezore ga seiza no hitotsubu koko ni ite iin da ne to omoeru ne tatoe haruka hanaretetemo kanashii kizuna da to shitemo mabushii hikari ni mo nareru sono sonzai de zutto kagayake KIRAKIRA hitomi ni utsushite agetai kotaete ikun da mitete hoshii yo zutto todoke yozora ni matataku hoshitachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki taisetsu na egao no tame ni kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare tatoe haruka hanaretetemo kanashii kizuna da to shitemo mabushii hikari ni mo nareru sono sonzai de zutto kagayake kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare

Everyone: *claps*

Hiroto Fangirls: Kyaaaaa!

Aine: Next!

Flo: Ok people. Start throwing cookies at Edgar!

Everyone: *starts throwing cookies at Edgar*

Edgar: Owww! Owww! Owwww!

Axelle: Edgar!

Aine: Hahahahahaha! This dare is hilarious! *eats christmas cookie*

Arata: Can I have one?

Aine: No! Anyways, let's dress the boys up like dolls girls!

Girls: YAY!

IE Guys: NOOOOOOOO!

Lightning: Shut it! *pushes them into dressing room*

4 Hours Later...

Girls: KAWAII!

IE Guys: *wearing dresses,skirts,etc.*

Yuu,Arata,and Ki: XD Bwakakakaka! Our guts!

Midorikawa: This is so embarassing!

Kazemaru: Try wearing cowgirl boots WITH short-shorts.

Midorikawa: 0_0

IE Guys: Can we take these off now?

Girls: NO!

IE Guys: T_T

Arata,Ki,and Yuu: Hahahahaha!

Ellie: Next! Who was scared of Barney?

Everyone: *cricket noises*

Atsuya: *points at Shirou* ONII-CHAN WAS SCARED OF BARNEY!

Shirou: What! Arata: *throws him in room*

Isabella and Kumi: Shirou-kun! *glare at each other*

Aine: *sweatdrops* Ok...

5 Hours Later...

Shirou: *comes out of room twitching excessively*

Everyone: 0_0

Shirou: *goes to Atsuya*

Atsuya: Huh?

Shirou: This *twitch* is *twitch* my *twitch* REVENGE! *twitch and picks up Atsuya*

Atsuya: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-? PUT ME DOWN!

Shirou: *throws him in room*

Atsuya: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Everyone: *sweatdrops* Ok...

Aine: Ok everyone! Let's party!

Out of nowhere Boomerang Boogie by Nanpudo no Ojisan starts playing.

Everyone: *starts partying*

6 Hours Later...

Everyone: *blogs about it*

Aine: Wow! There's alot of comments on my facebook page!

Axelle: Mine too!

Isabella: Next dare!

Aine: Kidou. You can torture Fudou anyway you like.

Kidou: *grins very evilly* Can I use that new torture rack you and Arata installed?

Aine: Yes but you can't kill him.

Kidou: YES! *starts pulling handle*

Fudou: !

Ki: Okay guys, we've picked ten names from a box and here they are.

Axelle: Endou,Gouenji,Kidou,Hiroto,Ichinose,Fidio,Mark,Edgar,Dylan,and Rococo.

All Ten: NO!

Aine: *smirks* I'll make them watch Nyan Cat for ten hours.

All Ten: 0_0

Ki,Arata,and Mayu: *tie them up*

Aine: *starts to play Nyan Cat*

10 Hours Later...

Boys: *twitching non-stop*

Aine: Okay boys tell us the lyrics.

Boys: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyanNyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan

Everyone: 0_0

Aine: 0_0 *takes out phone* Hello? Mental hospital? You're about to have ALOT of patients.  
>Arata: 0_0 Let's move on. Last batch comes from...<br>Kaoru,Mayu,Momoka,and Sayuri: US!

Momoka: Hi Aine-chan nice chapter! I really laughed when Hayata-kun came!  
>Sayuri: 0_0 I won the sword battle! I thought it would be another tie!<br>Kaoru: Yeah I agree Sayurin and thanks for letting me and Mayu be a guest star and may Mayu and I be a guest star again?. Also I wasn't expecting Aine to announce that she has 2 new crushes! It totally took me off guard!  
>Momoka: I want to give dares but I can't think of any.<br>Kaoru: I can! You do know that you're not the only one that uses the TangerineCherryBlossoms account and You're NOT watching a lot of animes

Truths:

Arata what is your greatest fear? and you can't say none and can't skip this.  
>Haruna who do you like the most? Kidou,Fudou or Sakuma?<br>Who here watches the annoying orange on Youtube?  
>Who here is a fan of Hatsune Miku of vocaloid? If not Miku-san then which vocaloid character do you like and if you don't even know Vocaloid then you'll get punished by Sayuri!<p>

Dares:

I dare everyone including the hosts and co-hosts to face their greatest fears.  
>I dare everyone including hosts and co-hosts to confess their love to their crush even if they have a lot or even if they are shy(just force them) and even if 2 or more people crush on the same person I dare everyone to act like an elementary kid<p>

Kaoru: That's all I have for now!  
>~Honey Kaoru and Tangerine Momoka ~Matane!<p>

Arata: ...

Momoka: Come on Arata. Spit it out.

Arata: ...

Kenji (our cousin): *appears out of nowhere* Arata is scared of spiders.

Arata: *turns red* Why you!

Kenji: *disappears*

Everyone: 0_0...Hahahahaahahahahahahahahaha! Our guts! XD

Kazemaru: XD The "mighty" Arata is scared of spiders? Hahahahaha!

Arata: *turns even more red* Shut up!

Aine: *stands in front of him and extends arms*

Everyone: *gasps* AINE?

Axelle: You're ACTUALLY defending your brother?

Aine: Look! Even though, he can be a real idiot sometimes he's still my brother. You have no right to make fun of him! *hugs him*

Arata: *hugs back* Thanks Aine.

Everyone: Awwwwww!

Axelle: Moving on!

Flo: Haruna? Who do you like more?

Haruna: Sakuma! *hugs him*

Kidou and Fudou: *sulk in emo corner*

Aine: Next!

Sayuri: So who watches Annoying Orange?

Aine: I DO! I LOVE IT!

Kaoru: Ok...now who's a fan of Vocaloid?

Everyone: *raises hand*

Aine and Arata: RIN AND LEN FTW!

Burn: What's Vocaloid?

Everyone: *eyes widen*

Aine: WHAT? *chains appear*

Sayuri: *flamehazes* DIE TULIP HEAD!

Burn: Gahhhhhh! *runs away*

Aine and Sayuri: COME BACK HERE! *chases after him*

Flo: Ok...now everyone, we all have to face our greatest fear.

Kenji: *comes back again and pushes people into different rooms*

2 Seconds Later...

Everyone: *screams and runs out of rooms then locks their doors*

Aine: *pants* KENJI!

Kenji: *smiles sweetly* BYE! *disappears*

Everyone: Remind us to kill your cousin.

Aine: Actually take it up with his girlfriend. She'll handle it. Hold on. *takes out phone and dials number* Hello? Ruka? I need you to kill Kenji. Why? Because. *explains it* You will? Ok! Bye! *hangs up*

Ruka: *comes out of nowhere* Where is he?

Everyone: *points to the exit*

Ruka: Thanks! *runs toward the exit*

Kidou and Hiroto: *wolf whistles* Your cousin's girlfriend is hot!

Aine: *sweatdrops* Ok? What's the next dare? *reads it and blushes* NO! NO! NOOO!

Mark: What's the next-*reads it and turns red* Oh.

Aine: Kidou,Hiroto,Fidio,Mark-kun...I LIKE YOU!

Lightning: I like you Gouenji!

Flo: I like you Ichinose!

Isabella and Kumi: I like you Shirou!

Axelle: I like you Edgar!

IE Boys: *blushes* WE LIKE YOU TOO!

Aine: Ok! Minna! Act like you're in elementary!

Everyone: *starts to act like elementary kids*

Fudou: Give back my pwushie penguin, you jewk!

Sakuma: NO! This is my pengwin!

Fudou: NO!

Ruka: *Walks in* I'm back. Anything-

Sakuma: Ruka-neesan! Fudou won't give back my pengwin!

Fudou: It's my pengwin!

Ruka: Did I miss something!

Fudou and Sakuma: *Gets into a penguin plushie fight*

IE Cast: Can we stop now?

Aine: Sure.

IE Cast: Finally!

Aine: Now before I say anything...*mistletoes pop out of nowhere* What the?

Kenji: Hahahahahahaha! Looks like cuz has to kiss someone!

Aine: *blushes* Shut it! *looks at person in front of her*

Dylan: Hehe Mark...

Mark: Shut up Dylan! *blushes*

Aki: Ichinose-kun? *Blush*

Ichinose: Uh *Blushes*

Endou: Natsumi? *Turns red*

Natsumi: *Turns redder*

Kazemaru: What are you guys trying to do? Play the waiting game? The anxiety is killing me! *Pushes Endou towards Natsumi*

Rika: Oh~la~la~!

Natsumi & Endou: *Kisses and blushes hard*

Tsunami: Oh what the heck! *Kisses Touko*

Touko: *Kisses back*

Haruna: Fudou?

Sakuma & Kidou: FUDOU?

Tachimukai: *Grabs them* Yikes!

Fudou: *Leans in and kisses Haruna*

Kidou & Sakuma: FUDOU! HOW DARE YOU!

Tachimukai: HELP!

Haruna: *Blushes hard*

Midorikawa: Hehehehe .

Sakuma: Stay away from Haruna, Baldy!

Fudou: *Breaks the kiss and smirks*

Kidou: GET BACK HERE!

Tachimukai: Somebody help!

Aine: Get going Lightning! *Pushes her towards Gouenji*

Lightning & Gouenji: *Kisses*

Dylan & Domon: Get going Ichinose~!

Ichinose: *Kisses Aki*

Aki: *Blushes but kisses back*

Kogure: All who's left is Aine ushishishishi .

Aine: I'mma kill you Diablo!

Arata: Now, now sis. It's Christmas.

Aine: But-

Arata: Just go kiss someone!

Dylan: Hehehe . Mark~!

Mark: *Hits Dylan* S-shut up already!

Dylan: *Rubs head* Ouch just kiss the girl! Tradition! No big deal!

Mark: F-fine. *Kisses Aine*

Aine: *Blushes hard*

Hiroto,Kidou,and Fidio: *Glares at Mark*

Kenji: Ehehehehe .. *snaps a photo*

Arata: Give me a copy soon Kenji.

Kenji: Sure will!

Lightning: KOGURE!

Kogure: Ushishishi- *gets hit by a snowball* OW!

Touko: *Blushes hard* Don't try doing that again! *Throws another snowball*

Kogure: HEY! *Throws a snowball*

Touko: *Dodges but hits Sakuma*

Sakuma: OW! Who threw that?

Touko: Kogure! *Points*

Sakuma: DIABLO! *Throws snowball*

Kogure: Yikes! *Dodged but hits Aphrodi*

Aphrodi: Hey! *Throws snowball*

Endou: SNOWBALL FIGHT!

Gazelle: Prepare yourself hothead! Northern Impact!

Burn: Gah! *Dodges but hits Midorikawa*

Midorikawa: HEY! *Throws millions of snowballs*

Aine: To battle stations! *Throws millions of snowballs*

Atsuya: Eternal Blizzard!

Shirou: Snow Angel!

Tachimukai: Mugen the Hand! *Throws ten huge snowballs*

Endou: True God Hand!

Tsunami: Wooho!

Sakuma: EAT THIS FUDOU! *Throws snowball*

Fudou: HEY!

Aine,Arata,Kenji,and Ruka: *Makes at huge snowball on top of a hill with a catapult* Hehehehe .

Aki: Oh my. All heck has broken lose.

Aine: Hey guys! *waves*

Everyone: What? *Looks up*

Ruka: Good luck~! *Releases huge snowball*

-Snowball rolls down hill getting bigger and bigger-

Kazemaru: GAH! Snowball!

-Everyone runs for their lives except Aine,Arata,Kenji,and Ruka but soon enough they get ran over by the huge snowball-

Burn: GAH! This is too cold!

Gazelle: Shut up hothead!

Tachimukai: Mugen the Hand! *Catches huge snowball*

Endou: Whew thanks!

Tachimukai: No problem.

Aine: *Laughs* Enjoyed?

Midorikawa: What were you trying to do? Murder us?

Ruka: Maybe. But Aine,Arata,Kenji, and I win this round! Up for another!

Atsuya: BRING IT ON!

Aine: You're on! But before that, let's greet our readers a Merry Christmas!

Endou: Merry Christmas guys!

Tsunami: Hope ya enjoyed the chapter!

Haruna: Have a happy New Year!

Aine: Submit more dares!

Everyone: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from Aine,Arata,Kenji,Ruka,Flo,Yuu,Mayu,Kaoru,Isabella,Kumi,Ki,Ellie,Lightning,  
>Momoka,Sayuri,and the IE Cast! Bye!<p> 


End file.
